You and Me
by laah GR
Summary: Long Fic.  "Porque somos você e eu e todas as pessoas,com nada a fazer,  nada a provar.E somos você e eu e todas as pessoas,e eu não sei por quê.Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você."


Caminhei lentamente pelos corredores do terçeiro andar torcendo que ninguém me visse no estado deplorável que eu estava:enxarcada de uma gosma verde que a minha "querida" amiga Katrinny jogou na minha cabeça.  
>Aquilo era terrível,aliás,achei que o terceiro andar estivesse vazio aquela hora da manhã.<br>mas não estava,alguém estava vindo.E eu pude reconhece-lo.  
>Seus cabelos sempre na mesma desordem,os óculos tortos,a gravata de seu uniforme frouxa,era todo desarrumado assim?<br>Ele passou por mim,mas não me viu,_ou fingiu que não me viu_,o que eu acho mais provável.  
>Com toda dignidade que ainda me sobrará ,me levantei de onde eu estava sentada e acenei com as mãos:<br>-Potter!-gritei antes que ele pudesse tomar seu rumo livremente.  
>Em um primeiro momento ele não fez nada,mas então,se deu conta de que eu não ia cair na desculpa de que ele não havia me visto e nem me ouvido.Não quando estávamos a menos de 3 metros de distância.<br>Ele se virou e me encarou como seu eu fosse parte da decoração:  
>-Sim Evans?Alguma coisa fora do lugar?-perguntou em sua voz firme,parecendo um tanto confuso.<p>

O olhei aterrorizada e ao mesmo tempo tudo fora do !

E não digo só objetos,eu me refiro a pessoas também!

Ah...bem,você não deve estar entendendo nada não é mesmo?Então talvez,para você se atualizar eu deva dar algumas informações básicas não é mesmo?

Bem,eu sou Lilían Evans,mas você pode me chamar de fazer 17 anos daqui a alguns meses e sou bruxa.É,sim,uma bruxa de Hogwarts.

Obviamente você sabe o que é uma bruxa de Hogwarts,se não,não estaria lendo isso certo?

íssimo.

Enfim,é bom que eu começe a história desde o começo antes que você ache que ficou maluco,ou pior,ache que eu sou uma maluca depravada.

Então começarei a narrar o que aconteceu algumas semanas antes desse acontecimento.

Antes de as coisas terem ferrado totalmente.

Eram as férias de verão na pequena Little Whinging,em extremo calor,e obviamente eu estava odiando isso.

E lá estava eu,riscando cada dia que passava até dia primeiro de setembro,onde eu estava livre da minha casa "trouxa" e poderia ir mais uma vez pra Hogwarts.

Cursar o sétimo ano em Hogwarts era algo que eu já esperava a um tempão.N.I.E.M.S e tudo o mais,preocupação e blá blá blá coisa e tal.

Óbvio que tinha aquela coisa de escolher no profissão e tudo o mais,mas se eu tivesse que fazer essa escolha para voltar a minha escola,eu faria.

E estava com saudades dos meus amigos!E também,an,do meu namorado...

Tenho três melhores amigas,são praticamente minhas irmãs:Alice,Hayley e ,elas eram minhas amigas desde o primeiro ano,e tinhamos total confiança umas nas outras de uma forma que éramos praticamente irmãs de sangue.

Enfim,também tinha Amos Diggory,meu tinha uma queda extremamente "quedistica" por ele desde o primeiro çamos a sair no quarto ano e no quinto começamos nosso ,sem me gabar mas,acho que tenho ótima escolha para namorados.

Agora mudando de assunto rapidamente,minha lista de materiais chegou algumas semanas antes do com mamãe fazer as compras no Beco Diagonal,o que não houve problemas algum,mamãe adorava ver as vitrines das lojas,só nos atrasava um pouco.

Uns dias depois vieram até mim quatro corujas,todas elas com cartas endereçadas até ,pensei,uma delas é de Alice,outra de Hayley,outra da Marlene e a ultima de Amos.

Eu estava quase certa.

Era em uma tarde normal quando as recebi,sentei-me na minha cama e li a primeira carta:

_"Lily,_

_ Olá!Como vão as férias?Bem?_

_ Já estava com saudades,preciso te contar sobre as novidades e você também tem que me contar as suas!_

_ Nos vemos dia primeiro de setembro!_

_ Alice."_

Veio também a segunda carta:

_"Lily,_

_ Droga,porque você não está aqui agora?O mundo é injusto em relação a amizade!_

_ Enfim,ah,as férias aqui na Rússia estão ótimas!O frio é meio forte aqui em Moscou,mas só a paisagem já compensa._

_ E você?Como está?Espero te ver em breve Lils!_

_ Afetuosamente,_

_ Hayley."_

A terçeira:

_"Lily,_

_ Olé!Estou na Espanha neste exato momento,vendo algumas novidades nas lojas._

_ Mas me conte,como vai as férias?Bem?Alice e Hay também se comunicaram?_

_ Comprei umas capas de tourada e as enfeitiçei para levitarem,tomara que goste!_

_ Até mais,_

_ Marlene"_

E a ultima,com toda a certeza,foi a que mais me deixou surpresa,porque não vinha de Amos...

_"Srta.Lílian Evans,_

_ Viemos a lhe informar que pegamos emprestado seu livro de poções do ano passado sem avisá que foi um pequeno detalhe a parte não pedir diretamente a você mas precisávamos para utilizar nas nossas tarefas que estava assim que puder._

_ Agradecidos,_

_ Senhores Aluado,Rabicho,Almofadinhas e Pontas._

_P.S:_

_Remus:Lily não foi minha culpa,mas não consegui controlá._

_Peter:Evans,você salvou minha tarefa,obrigado!_

_Sírius:Lils eu não saberia o que seria de mim sem suas anotações nos rodapés das páginas do !_

_James:Não ponha a culpa em mim Evans."_

É,bem,então essa ultima carta foi estranha porque eu não sou,como dizem,uma das garotas que é caidinha pelos que não!Ao contrário,eu os odeio,mortalmente mortal entendem?

Tenho sérios motivos para isso.

Um deles é que os quatro são umas pestes e eu os odeio por me darem tanto trabalho.

Exemplo:ELES PEGARAM MEU LIVRO SEM PERMISSÃO!S-E-M PREMISSÃO!

Como podem fazer isso?Marotos repugnantes e nojentos!

Olhei para Kate,minha jazia caída dentro de sua gaiola encarando o teto com um car cansado.

Decidi não mandar respostas,já que eu embarcaria para Hogwarts em dois dias.

Encarei fixamente o céu de fim de tarde pela janela do meu quarto.

O mundo estava realmente acabando.

Um dos sinais era que até os Marotos me enviaram uma carta,e Amos meu querido namorado,nenhuma


End file.
